


Scars to your Beautiful

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort? Sorta, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Just let my babies be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Cisco takes a quiet moment to reassure Lisa that the marks of her past will never change the beauty he sees in her.





	Scars to your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Alessia Cara.

* * *

_But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
_And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
_No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

* * *

                Cisco had long become used to finding Lisa curled up on his couch, or making something in his kitchen when he returned home from S.T.A.R. Labs. So the fact the woman was currently sitting in the floor with her back to the couch and a corded PlayStation controller in hand was not a surprise.

                “Hey Lisa,” he calls, shrugging off his jacket and stepping out of his shoes.

                “Just a second Babe,” she replies, “Can’t-“

                “Save during a battle, I know.” He chuckles, grabbing a soda from the fridge before plopping into the floor next to her. “Spyro, good choice.” He comments, watching as she deftly maneuvers the little dragon across the screen.

                “Mm, Lenny got if for me when we were kids. Never got around to finishing it though.” She completes the level, watching as the brightly colored jewels count up and it saves. She turns, smiling at the young man, “How was work?”

                “The usual;” he shrugs, “stopped a couple metas, saved a few damsels, listened to Harry complain.” He leans his head back against the couch, “You hungry?”

                “Pizza?” she asks, head tilting slightly.

                He grins, “Absolutely!” She’s up first, grabbing his cell from the table and the takeout menu she knows is stashed atop the fridge. He shifts up onto the couch. Watching as she paces the kitchen like a cat, all grace and power. Absently wondering how it became his life to have this beautiful woman ordering pizza and playing video games through the night with him.

                She walks back over, “Said it will be thirty minutes or so.” She looks down at him, smile tugging at her lips. “Hey, earth to Cisco,” she snaps a finger before him and his attention is drawn back up to her as she laughs.

                “What?” He frowns, realizing for the first time that she’s still in her leather jacket. “Are you cold?”

                “No,” her brow furrows, “Why? Are you?”

                He shakes his head, rising to his feet. “No, but you’re still wearing your jacket.” He moves as if to slide it off her shoulder and she steps away.

                “It’s nothing,” she shrugs, “I was doing laundry, only top I had is a tank top.” She tugs at the material.

                He frowns, “Lisa, modesty has never been one of your virtues.” Heaven knows those skin-tight jeans were anything but. He steps closer, this time keeping his hands at his waist. “Are you okay?”

                She nods “I’m fine Cisco, really.”

                He continues to frown, but doesn’t press. “You thirsty?”

                She nods, “Yeah, I could go for a drink.”

                “Alright,” he motions to one of the shelves against the wall, “you pick the movie and I’ll get drinks?”

                She nods, moving toward the shelf while he goes to the kitchen. Soon they are on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, knee bumping lightly into his as they watch the film. The doorbell jars them both, and laughing quietly he makes his way to the door. He thanks the man, taking the boxes after handing him the money and moving to the kitchen table. “How many pieces you want Gold?”

                “Two, and a breadstick!” she replies, eyes never leaving him as he returns with a plate in each hand. They eat in comfortable silence aside from the occasional dramatically mimicked line from the film and laughter.

                As the credits roll he turns to her, hands reaching over to gather her own. “Hey…I just wanted...I mean you realize…” he sighs, and she tilts her head but waits patiently. “You know I don’t care about your scars right?” She frowns but he pushes on, motioning to her jacket. “I mean, that’s what this is about right? You don’t want other people seeing them?”

                “Cisco,” her voice is a whisper, and for a moment he thinks she might bolt.

                “I mean, if people are going to dismiss you for a past that you couldn’t control…they don’t deserve you anyway.” Now that he’s started the words tumble out of him, “You’re beautiful Lisa, nothing could ever change that.” He runs a hand through his hair, “And I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to…just.” His voice softens, eyes meeting hers. “Just don’t feel like you have to cover up for me, okay?”

                There are tears in her eyes, “But –“

                He frowns, “No, no buts.” He motions to the door, “You don’t need to pretend everything is perfect for them, if the world can’t see how amazing you are then it’s their loss.” He gathers her hands in his. “You will always be good enough for me Lisa,” She sniffles, a few tears running trails down her cheeks and he tenses up, reaching out to brush one away. “No..no, no, don’t cry..I didn’t mean, that’s not what was supposed to happen.”

                She laughs, watery but real as she reaches up to catch his wrist. “It’s alright Cisco,” she smiles at him, small and fragile and genuine. “I’m just not used to people seeing it that way.”

                “Now there’s a crime,” he mutters, grinning as her own smile widens. “That’s better.”

                She pushes forward then, mouth colliding with his as she pins him against the couch. At first he flails, unsure how to react or what do with his hands. But then he’s kissing back, one hand at her waist as the other moves to her shoulder. He hesitates there, and as they break for air she nods, shrugging the jacket down slightly before nuzzling against his neck.

                He pushes the material off, revealing the dark red tank top beneath. She tosses the jacket aside and he pulls her down onto his chest, arms resting gently across her back and waist. “Better?”

                She leans up, arms crossed on his chest as she looks down at him with bright eyes. “Much,” There’s another flash of sincerity in her eyes, the usual playfulness gone from her voice. “Thank you,”

                He shakes his head, reaching up to push hair behind one of her ears, “You don’t have to thank me,”

                “Yes I do,” she replies, resting against him once more. “You treat me like I’m…special.”

                “Because you are,” he’s twirling a piece of her hair around his finger, “But stars don’t see their own light.”

                “Really?” she laughs, looking up at him again. “Did that sound less cheesy in your head?”

                “Mayybee.” He grins, “But you like me anyway.”

                “That I do,” she hums, shifting so she’s curled into his side, her back against the cushions.

                “Hey!” he throws an arm out to keep from falling off the edge, “quit hogging the couch,”

                “But I’m comfortable,” she whines, one hand moving to lay over his chest.

                He sighs, shaking his head at her. “Thief,”

                “Hero.” She smirks.

                In the end he doesn’t move, and they spend several more hours this way talking. About movies, games, her first heist and the pranks he’s played. Cisco eventually falls asleep, and she manages to get off the couch without waking him. She gently spreads a blanket over him, pulling a pen and paper from a drawer before writing a quick goodbye note. She pauses at the window, turning to watch him sleep a moment longer as she slips her jacket back on. She’s not ready to stay, to let her guard down so far as to stay with him through the night…but after this…well just maybe she’s finally found someone who’s worth sticking around for.


End file.
